Hand-held devices are commonly used to simplify certain actions performed by a user. The hand-held devices may have a handle and a trigger to translate user hand movement into an action. For example, hand-held devices may be used in applications such as toys, gardening equipment, fastening tools, cooking utensils, manufacturing equipment, and medical devices. In medical device applications, the physician may diagnose or treat a patient condition with the hand-held device to simplify the medical operation. The hand-held device may utilize a mechanically or electrically actuated mechanism that performs the action.
One hand-held device may be used by a clinician to treat benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH) in men. BPH is a condition caused by a second period of continued prostate gland growth that constricts the urethra and may cause problems with urination and bladder functionality. The location of the prostate allows for the urethra to be used as an access point to reach the prostate and treat the patient. Minimally invasive techniques for treating BPH include inserting a needle attached to the hand-held device through the urethra to place the needle at the prostate site. The hand-held device may be used to insert the needle and provide a therapeutic energy for prostate ablation. A single trigger of the hand-held device may be used to extend the needle into the prostate. The needle applies energy to ablate the prostate tissue and reduce the tissue volume of the prostate. After ablation is completed, the user may have to use two hands to pull the trigger away from the handle of the hand-held device in order to retract the needle back into the device before removing the device from the patient.